5 One (Filipino) Program Schedule
Weekdays * 5 am - Station Message Sign On * 5 am - Saksi * 6 am - Shop Japan * 7 am - EZ Shop * 8 am - Oddbods * 8:30 am - Sofia the First * 9 am - Movie Max 5 * 12 nn - Aksyon sa Tanghali * 1 pm - Shop Japan * 2 pm - EZ Shop * 3 pm - ** Ridiculousness (Mon, Wed & Fri) ** Pimp My Ride (Tues & Thurs) * 3:45 pm - ** All Hail King Julien (Mon, Wed & Fri) ** Dragons: Race to the Edge (Tues) ** The Adventures of Puss in Boots (Thurs) * 4:15 pm - ** Movie Max 5 (Mon) ** The Best of PSL (Tues & Thurs) ** PBA (Wed & Fri) * 6:15 pm - Aksyon Prime * 7 pm - ** The Flash (Mon) ** Supergirl (Tues) ** PBA (Wed & Fri) ** The Walking Dead (Thurs) * 8 pm - ** Movie Max 5 (Mon) ** Quantico (Tues) ** Prison Break (Thurs) * 9 pm - ** Blindspot (Tues) ** Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Thurs) * 9:15 pm - Sports5 Center (Fri) * 9:30 pm - ** Sports5 Center (Wed) ** Scorpion (Fri) * 10 pm - Saksi (10:30 pm every Fri) * 10:45 pm - ReAksyon (11:15 pm every Fri) * 11 pm - Tulong Ko, Pasa Mo (11:30 pm every Fri) * 11:30 pm - Kuwentong Gilas (Tues-Thurs) * 12 mn - Shop Japan * 1 am - Station Message Sign Off Saturday * 5 am - Station Message Sign On * 5 am - Shop Japan * 6:30 am - Word of God Network * 7:30 am - Power to Unite with Elvira * 8 am - Elena of Avalor * 8:30 am - Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * 9 am - EZ Shop * 10 am - Movie Max 5 * 12 nn - Transformers: Robots in Disguise * 12:30 pm - Alagang Kapatid * 1 pm - Shop Japan * 2 pm - Arrow * 3 pm - Movie Max 5 or PBA * 5 pm - PBA * 7 pm - Coke Studio Philippines * 7:30 pm - TV5 Presents * 9 pm - Sine Squad * 11 pm - FIBA World Basketball * 11:30 pm - Shop Japan * 1 am - Station Message Sign Off Sunday * 5 am - Station Message Sign On * 5 am - Shop Japan * 6 am - Sunday TV Mass: Misa Nazareno * 7 am - Healing Galing sa TV * 8 am - Transformers: Robots in Disguise * 9 am - Bakbakan Na * 10 am - EZ Shop * 10:30 am - Japan Japan 47 * 11 am - Winx Club * 11:30 am - Elena of Avalor * 12 nn - Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * 12:30 pm - Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. * 1 pm - Heavy Hitters * 3 pm - WWE SmackDown * 4 pm - Kuwentong Gilas * 4:30 pm - PBA * 6:30 pm - Sports5 Center * 6:45 pm - PBA * 9:30 pm - Turning Point * 10 pm - UFC * 11:30 pm - Shop Japan * 12:30 am - Station Message Sign Off Category:TV5 Network, Inc. Category:News5 Category:Sports5 Category:TV5 shows Category:Program Schedule